


Camp Max-aline

by thefoxiestpotato79



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series), Coraline (2009)
Genre: Coraline AU, Daniel is a terror, Nikki is a cat, author trying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 21:05:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12154785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefoxiestpotato79/pseuds/thefoxiestpotato79
Summary: Max's summer only seemed to get worse and worse as he sees the somehow both too loud and too dull camp his parents had sent him off to without any sort of care. All he wants is to go some place decent and away from all this shit. He seems to get that wish when a lone tent in the woods leads him to a world of never-ending night. The food was better, the camp was nicer, and even this "other David" was a lot more enjoyable.But what happens when it isn't what it seems? What happens if the cost of staying comes in form of a needle and two green buttons? And What happens if Daniel isn't what he says he is?-----------------------------------------------This is based off of the Coraline Au made by boodle-art over on tumblr





	Camp Max-aline

Max wasn’t stupid. He know damn well that his parent’s didn’t want to deal with him during the summer. Why the hell else would they send him to a summer camp? No, the thing he didn't understand was why they thought that this shady as hell “camp” was a good place to send their 10 year old. The only reason he could assume was that they hope that he will get lost and it won’t be their responsibility if he dies in the woods.  
His thoughts were cut short as the creaky bus came to a halt, nearly sending him flying if not for the back of the seat in front of him. The driver opens the door and grumbles. “new camper.”  
Max pulls his hood up and grabs his satchel as he stands and walks off the bus. There was wooden sign that looked like it was about 30 years over due for replacement. He didn’t have time to look at much else as a pair of long legs blocks his view. He looks up and cringes at the bright smile the man with red hair was giving him. He was wearing a green shirt with a tree, cargo shorts, a vest, and what looked like a yellow scarf. The clothes seem almost irrelevant, however, as Max sees the eye patch. It’s a faded blue with a large “M” stitched on it.  
“Hell-o there! You must be Max! Welcome to Camp Campbell! I’m David, your councilor!” This guy has been talking for all of 8 seconds and already he’s more annoying than this hell hole can possibly be. “How about I show you around, and then we can join the other campers in today’s fun activity!” His hand goes to ruffle Max’s hair, but the boy moves out of reach and glares at the man.  
“How about I do literally anything that doesn’t involve you? I’m not sure I can survive the amount of brain cells that being near what I can only assume to be the result of barney fucking a really shitty pirate.”  
“Whoa, there, watch the language! Now, I know it can be tough being new and not knowing anyone. Why, I used to be quite the rascal myself when I was your age.” He gives a dreamy sigh. “But I got over that and learned to love Camp Campbell. And I know you will too! Now Let’s go!”

David places a hand on Max’s shoulder as he leads him to building in front of a flag pole. He drones on about the damn pole and the mess-hall connected to the quarter master’s what ever. Honestly, Max couldn’t be bothered to give a shit as he glances around for the best place to start routeing an escape. If his parents honestly didn’t care enough to even put him in a half way decent place, he may as well run away and find some place to die on his own terms.   
“Over there are the tents, that way is the amphitheater,” David points down the dirt paths that branched out from the flag pole area. “And this way is the activities field! This is where you can participate in a variety of activities with all the new friends you’re going to be making! In fact, everyone is out there right now with co-councilor Gwen. So let’s go over to mee-”  
“Mother fucker!” A woman’s voice cuts David off, causing him to rush over while pulling Max with him. The field looked like a shitty play running on a high school budget through their reject props and shit. There was a woman running around trying to manage a bunch of kids who seem to want to make it impossible for her to do so. “Nerf! I swear to whatever god is actually there-!”  
“Oh dear!” David leaves Max’s side to run over to the woman. “Now you kids, let’s calm down and listen to Gwen!” Max glances around, confirming that no one was watching him. He quickly rushes off to the wooded area and starts walking out away from the noise.

This place was already getting worse and worse. The tents barely passed as the sturdiest structures in the whole camp and the councilors didn’t appear to even remotely know what they were doing. Escaping really should just be a matter of figuring out the best way to get into town and working from there. Maybe he could try to hitch hike until he-  
Snap!  
What the hell? Max stops and looks around. Was someone following him? He doubts that any of those morons would be quiet enough for him to only now notice them. He starts to walk again, though a bit faster. It was probably just his imagination, or an animal. Maybe even an animal that could be dangerous? How likely is it that he will be maimed by some wild animal while out in the an unknown forest alone, though?…. Dammit.  
Snap! Rustle! Hiss!  
Max takes off running. There was no way in hell that he was going to die at here from what ever the hell that was! He hears the rustling follow him as he starts to run faster, turning corners and weaving through the trees until-  
Slam!   
Max growls as he falls to the ground, glaring up at the sudden interruption to his escape of possible death. It was a boy with light brown curly hair and a loose fitting black coat. He stands awkwardly as he fiddles with his sleeve.  
“Who the hell are yo-?” Max started, but was cut off as a small cat jumps out from the bushes. The green furred being pounces on him, sniffing at his hair pin before snatching it from his hair. “Hey!”  
“Nikki! I’ve been looking for you everywhere, you rascal!” He pets the cat as it bats its paws at the hair pin.   
“uh hey, asshole? Care to tell just who the hell you are, and give me back the thing your cat stole from me?”   
The boy glances at Max before he takes the pin from the cat, leaving it to roll around in the dirt as he holds it out for Max. “Sorry, uh I’m Neil.”  
Max takes it and looks down at the cat. “… Is that your cat?”  
“uh...no? I mean I feed her and she likes to bring me dead things, but David doesn’t want us to be keeping the animals.” He fiddles with his sleeves as he speaks. “So, what’s your deal…?”  
“Max. I’m just trying to survive whatever ring of hell my parents decided to send me to.” He makes short work of putting the pin back in his hair. “The last thing I need is being stalked by some psycho nerd and the not-his-cat. Seriously, what’s with the coat? It’s a summer camp.”  
“Excuse me? You’re wearing tights under shorts and a hoodie. How is that better?”   
Before Max could reply, David’s voice rings through the forest. “Max! Neil! Where are you?” The cat take off into the trees as the two turn to see the slightly out of breath man. “There you are! You shouldn’t wonder out into the forest, you could get lost or hurt.” They ignore his scolding as he lead them back towards the camp.


End file.
